


Flash Episode 12.5: Booster

by gumboy



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from the future to the present, Booster Gold sets up shop in Central City and gives Flash a run for his money.</p><p>However Booster's little time travel jaunt has opened up another portal to Earth 2. One that allows Earth's 2 version of Ivo to cross over to Earth 1.</p><p>Along with his android known as AMAZO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

TEASER

EXT. FLASH MUSEUM - THE FUTURE

TITLE: CENTRAL CITY - 3625

There's a giant statue of Barry in his Flash suit outside the building which will be known as the Flash museum. A young man known as Michael "Booster" Carter wearing a janitorial jumpsuit approaches the front door. He presses his hand against the panel and the door unlocks allowing him entrance.

INT. FLASH MUSEUM

In the background we see all sorts of exhibits showing tidbits from Flash episodes and wax mannequins of Flash villains.

Booster pays no mind to it and heads to a broom closet where he starts grabbing his gear and a floating cart. A flying orb appears next to him. It is SKEETS, a security robot.

SKEETS  
Good evening, Michael.

Booster rolls his eyes in amusement.

BOOSTER  
Skeets, how many times do I have to tell you?

SKEETS  
I don't believe our relationship has progressed far enough to use nicknames, Michael.

BOOSTER  
Gee. And here I thought we'd become close.

SKEETS  
We've only worked together for three weeks. And while I'm familiar with your background and personal history I'm afraid we only have enough interaction to consider us merely co-workers.

Booster does his best to hide his amusement.

BOOSTER  
All right. You're the boss.

SKEETS  
Technically I'm designated security patrol BX-9 and do not have-

BOOSTER  
It's an old saying, Skeets. Forget I said anything.

Booster stops in front of a mannequin sporting Flash's costume to admire it.

SKEETS  
Regrettably I have to inform you there was three cases of emesis on the third floor today.

Booster sighs and marches on.

BOOSTER  
They were selling old hot dogs at the snack counter again?

SKEETS  
I believe so, Michael.

INT. FLASH MUSEUM - LATER

Booster has finished mopping and is using some type of laser against the floor. Skeets floats up to Booster.

BOOSTER  
No need to check up on me, Skeets. All sanitized.

SKEETS  
I'm not checking up on you, Michael. My sensors indicated that there was a video loop in place in certain sections of these corridors.

BOOSTER  
(Alarmed)  
What?

A tiny man, JACOBI, surrounded by two large thugs appear in the corridor.

JACOBI  
No need to worry, Booster. It's just me coming to pay a visit.

SKEETS  
Michael, it's against the museum's policies for friends to visit the workplace after closing.

BOOSTER  
(scowling)  
We're not friends, Skeets.

Jacobi seems to be amused by this.

JACOBI  
I'm hurt!

BOOSTER  
You better call the police, Skeets. They're breaking and entering.

JACOBI  
The only thing we're going to break is your kneecaps, Booster. Did you really think you could walk away from this?

Booster starts backing away from Jacobi and his thugs. 

BOOSTER  
My Dad is the one who owes you money, Jacobi. Not me.

JACOBI  
If only he were around to pick up the tab. Besides, you were the one who was supposed to throw the games.

BOOSTER  
And I got kicked out for it!

JACOBI  
Causing me a world of pain from people I have to collect with.

Booster makes a break for it, running away from the thugs. Skeets is flying after him.

BOOSTER  
Skeets?

SKEETS  
They've blocked my signal. I cannot reach the police.

BOOSTER  
(Sarcastic)  
Great!

Booster and Skeets run/fly past a holographic display which shows a title for an exhibit for "Legion of Superheroes - 33rd Century" "On loan from Metropolis History Museum"

INT. FLASH MUSEUM - Legion Exhibit

Booster runs into the room and triggers a panel which slams the door shut right after Skeets enters. Booster smashes the panel with his elbow causing sparks to fly. Energy blasts are heard and the door begins to shudder.

SKEETS  
There are no exits for this room, Michael.

Booster looks around the room. It's filled with memorabilia from the Legion of Super Heroes including mannequins showing costumes, equipment, etc, from various super heroes and villains. Booster stands in front of a green faced mannequin wearing a specific suit with a holographic placard reading "Brainiac 5". He looks around again and spots a gold ring with the letter "L" sitting on a small pedestal. He turns again and sees a blue and gold costume on another mannequin. Booster turns one more time and sees something that is out of camera. He smiles a winning smile.

BOOSTER  
I have an idea.

INT. FLASH MUSEUM - OUTSIDE LoSH EXHIBIT

The thugs are blasting at the door where it's beginning to glow red hot. Jacobi rolls his eyes.

JACOBI  
Get out of the way.

The small man pulls an object of his pocket and throws it at the door. It begins to hum violently. The thugs duck down and cover their ears, Jacobi rolls his eyes again and makes no such move as the door just disintegrates into dust.

JACOBI  
Wake up boys. It's the 35th century. Explosions are so 30th century.

The thugs run into the exhibit and stop short.

THUG #1  
Uh-oh.

THUG #2  
Boss? We have a problem.

JACOBI enters and looks at an empty display which has a melted floor underneath it. Jacobi inspects the holographic placard and grimaces.

JACOBI  
So much for getting my money back.

The holographic display is shown for the empty display. It reads: "Legion of Super Heroes - Time Sphere". As we pull back we se that other exhibits have been ransacked.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL CITY - AN ALLEY - NIGHT

There's a flash of light and a time sphere (Very similar looking to the one Reverse-Flash used in the finale of Season 1) appears a few feet above the ground. Inside we see Booster Gold manning the controls with Skeets beside him. The sphere hovers a moment or two before there's a snap of electricity and the controls short out. The sphere crashes to the ground.

BOOSTER  
Well, looks like the old girl had at least one last trip in her.

SKEETS  
I understand the need to get away from a dangerous situation, but isn't the 21st century a little far from our own time period?

Booster pushes open the capsule and steps out and takes a deep breath... and scrunches up his nose.

BOOSTER  
Ugh. The past smells awful.

Skeets flies out and circles around to face Booster.

SKEETS  
Why did we come here?

BOOSTER  
We worked in a museum about heroes, Skeets. Think about the time period we're in.

Skeets lets out a beeping noise and produces a hologram of multiple news paper headings, not dissimilar to Gideon's future newspaper article on the Flash's disappearance. All of them involve characters shown in multiple episodes. (ATOM, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Arrow, Firestorm, etc.)

SKEETS  
This period in time is well-known as the boom and birth of the super hero.

Booster smiles and pulls out a bag of items he had grabbed from the future.

BOOSTER  
And that's what we're going to become Skeets. Heroes.

END TEASER

ACT I

EXT. STREETS OF CENTRAL CITY

The Flash runs through the streets on patrol. 

CISCO  
(OS)  
Barry!

INT. STAR LABS

CISCO  
Looks like we got a live one at the Central City Savings and Loan. 

CAITLIN  
No signs of meta activity. Just your average-run-of-the-mill robbery.

EXT. CENTRAL CITY STREETS

Barry skids to a stop and takes off in another direction.

FLASH  
On my way!

CISCO  
(OS)  
You know you'd think after two years criminals would get the idea that public bank robberies in Central City is a bad idea.

FLASH  
Hey! It's job security!

CAITLIN  
(OS)  
Or just plain stupidity.

INT. CENTRAL CITY SAVINGS AND LOAN

Barry speeds into the bank and skids to a stop. He's frowning. The camera changes to his point of view where he sees all of the Bank employees and customers applauding a man in a blue and yellow costume. All of the masked bank robbers are lying unconscious on the floor.

The man in gold and blue turns around, mugging for the cameras and applause. It's Booster in all the gear he stole from the future.

BOOSTER  
Thank you! Thank you! All in a day's work.

CISCO  
(OS)  
Barry? What's going on?

FLASH  
Somebody beat me to the bank and took care of the bad guys.

CAITLIN  
(OS)  
Somebody beat you? Who?

Booster turns and sees Barry standing there and gives him a million dollar smile.

BOOSTER  
Flash!

FLASH  
(Uncertain)  
Hi?

Booster marches forward and offers Barry a handshake.

BOOSTER  
Don't worry about it, big guy. I got it all under control.

Barry shakes Booster's hand uncertainly.

FLASH  
Have we met?

BOOSTER  
Booster Gold. 

Booster turns to face the crowd and mobile cameras which are pulled out to record everything.

BOOSTER  
I know! I know! Central City is Flash's beat but in my opinion there's never enough heroes where crime is concerned. Am I right, Flash?

Barry is caught completely by surprise.

FLASH  
Uh. Oh! Yeah. Sure! 

Booster puts one arm around Flash and gives everyone a thumbs up.

BOOSTER  
Don't worry citizens! Central City is in good hands!

Everyone applauds harder. Barry is looking at Booster in confusion. 

PERSON IN CROWD  
Thanks Buster!

BOOSTER  
(Still smiling but correcting)  
Booster!

INT. STAR LABS - LATER

Flash walks into the lab, pulling off his mask. 

CISCO  
Dude! What happened?

BARRY  
I just got there too late, I guess.

CAITLIN  
You? You were too late? That never happens!

CISCO  
Unless he has a personal thing.

CAITLIN  
Or he's supposed to be at work.

CISCO  
But other than that you're the fastest man alive! How can you be late?

BARRY  
C'mon guys. It's a one time thing. He was probably just at the right place at the right time.

 

CUT TO:

INT. STAR LABS - LATER

It's another day with Caitlin manning the console in a different outfit.

CAITLIN  
Barry! We have a jewelry break on 5th and Fox!

INT. JEWELRY STORE

The Flash speeds into the store and skids to a stop. He sighs.

As we turn around to see the Flash's POV, we see Booster looking back at him and smiling. There's three unconscious and masked thieves on the floor and one holding a gun at Booster. Booster has his arm held out and facing the remaining their.

BOOSTER  
Hey Flash! No worries!

From Booster's arm and energy blast is released and the theif is bounced off the wall and unconscious on the floor.

Booster's smile gets even bigger.

BOOSTER  
I got this!

Skeets floats up right next to Booster.

SKEETS  
Well done, sir.

BOOSTER  
Thanks Skeets!

The Flash gives Booster a tight-lipped smiled and nods in response.

INT. STAR LABS - ANOTHER DAY

Cisco is manning the consoles today and also in a completely different outfit.

CISCO  
Barry! There's a armored car robbery happening at 10th and Waid!

EXT. CENTRAL CITY STREET

Barry zooms in to see Booster being fired upon by another set of thieves. The bullets hit and drop off a force field bubble around Booster. Booster seems quite at ease and gives Flash a cheerful wave before blasting the thieves away with his energy blasts.

BOOSTER  
Thanks for coming, Flash! But I took care of it. No biggie.

Barry gives him another tight lipped smile.

FLASH  
Sure. No big deal.

Booster gives the Flash a friendly slap on the shoulder as he heads towards the press.

BOOSTER  
Don't worry. Someday you'll catch up with me.

Booster laughs. Barry pretends to laugh but stops as soon as Booster walks off. Barry watches Booster go to talk to the press and sees Iris is standing there. She gives Barry a sympathetic look. Barry sighs and speeds off.

INT. STAR LABS

Barry walks into the lab looking dejected. Cisco and Caitlin greet him with sympathy.

CISCO  
Again?

BARRY  
Yeah.

CAITLIN  
Well... it's not a horrible thing that Central City has two heroes.

CISCO  
Maybe he can help us out with Zoom?

BARRY  
Maybe. It's just...

CAITLIN  
You can't stand the guy?

BARRY  
I can't stand the guy! I know it's horrible to say but-

CISCO  
He's a showboat?

BARRY  
Yes.

CAITLIN  
He's smug?

BARRY  
Yes!

CISCO  
He has a new drink named after him at Jitters?

BARRY  
Yes! Wait. What?

Caitlin and Cisco share a look. They said too much. Cisco pulls out a Jitters cup. It has a blue star on a yellow background.

CAITLIN  
It's called the Energy Booster.

Barry looks at the cup sadly.

BARRY  
Is it any good?

Caitlin and Cisco briefly look over at the trash can. It has three empty Energy Booster cups sitting on top of the trash.

CAITLIN  
(lying)  
Not really.

Barry sighs.

BARRY  
Ok. Ok. Let's look at the bright side. I'm not the only hero in town! This is a good thing! Right?

CISCO  
Right!

BARRY  
I didn't become the Flash for the public adoration.

CAITLIN  
No, a giant dark matter powered lightning bolt did that.

BARRY  
I mean I'm not doing this for the publicity. What I do is for the people of Central City. If Booster can help the city then it's all good right?

CAITLIN & CISCO  
Right!

BARRY  
I mean seriously. With two heroes in the city now, what can go wrong?

EXT. CENTRAL CITY - AN ALLEY - NIGHT

It's the exact same spot where Booster and Skeets appeared in Central City. There's a flash of light and a portal opens allowing two figures to pass through. One is a man who is disfigured and on various parts of his body has green scales instead of normal human skin. This is the Earth 2 Version of ANTHONY IVO and more in line with the [Pre-Crisis Comic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professor_Ivo) version than the one who appeared on [Arrow](http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Ivo). The other figure is a tall metallic robotic figure. This is Earth 2's [AMAZO](http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/A.M.A.Z.O.) who closely resembles the android from DCAU. 

Ivo takes stock of his surroundings. He smiles revealing pointy teeth.

IVO  
Come along my friend. We have work to do and finally... revenge.

The android silently nods and the two walk off into the shadows. Dun-dun-dun.

END ACT I


	2. Act II

ACT II

INT. CENTRAL CITY JITTERS

Barry is smiling as he enters the coffee shop only to stop and sigh. In front of him is a full sized cardboard cutout of Booster holding one his namesake drinks and giving a thumbs up. There's a word balloon above his head which reads "Have an Energy Booster! It's Boosteriffic!"

IRIS  
(OS)  
Can't handle the competition?

Barry turns to see Iris smiling at him. She's teasing.

BARRY  
You know... Having a drink named after you is one thing but this?

Iris takes his arm and leads him to a table where two cups of coffee are waiting for them. Not the Booster themed cups.

IRIS  
You mean how the Flash would never take endorsement checks and use his image to promote products?

Barry is stunned.

BARRY  
Seriously?

Iris nods in response.

IRIS  
The man has his own agent. Right now he's in the process of starting his own clothing line, a reality TV show, comic books, his own cereal-

BARRY  
Oh, this is just too much.

IRIS  
Which is why I wanted to talk to you.

BARRY  
Oh, boy. This doesn't sound good.

IRIS  
His agent contacted the newspaper today. I'm interviewing him.

Barry is clearly disappointed.

BARRY  
Oh.

IRIS  
If you don't want me to-

BARRY  
No! No. Don't do that. It's just an interview. And-

Barry's phone beeps. He looks and sees a text.

BARRY  
And I've got to go. There's been a break-in at Mercury Labs.

IRIS  
Barry.

Barry is suddenly all smiles, covering any kind of negative response.

BARRY  
It's fine! Do the interview. You don't want to pass it on to someone else. Okay?

IRIS  
As long as you are okay with it. I better go, I'm supposed to meet with him in fifteen minutes.

BARRY  
Yeah, I got to go too.

Iris gives Barry a quick/sisterly hug.

IRIS  
Just remember. You're my first choice for a hero.

Barry truly smiles at that.

BARRY  
Thanks!

Iris leaves and Barry watches her for a moment until his phone goes off again. Barry looks and sees it's from "Joe" and the message is simply "Where are you?!"

Barry sighs and zooms off.

EXT. MERCURY LABS

Establishing shot.

INT. MERCURY LABS

Barry walks in carrying his CSI equipment. JOE WEST is talking with another officer when he spots Barry.

JOE  
All right. Double check on that security footage. Barry!

BARRY  
Hey Joe. Sorry. Was talking to Iris.

JOE  
Whatever, son. C'mon. We got a weird one here.

Joe gestures for Barry to follow him. They walk-and-talk through the hallway.

BARRY  
What happened?

JOE  
Remember the last break-in at Mercury Labs?

BARRY  
Of course.

JOE  
Well afterwards the company invested in a state-of-the-art security system.

BARRY  
Okay.

JOE  
Guess what happened?

BARRY  
Somebody broke in.

JOE  
Exactly. Someone waltzed all the way in and out without tripping a single alarm.

BARRY  
What'd they take?

TINA  
(OS)  
Nanotech.

Barry and Joe turn to see TINA MCGEE standing outside of the lab.

JOE  
Ms. McGee.

TINA  
Detective West. Mr. Allen. Despite the circumstances, it's very nice to see you.

BARRY  
We do only tend to meet during bad circumstances.

JOE  
Okay. So Nanotech. Those are the really tiny robots, right?

Tina begins the technical process to open the door. Which involves a retina scan.

TINA  
Correct, Detective. We had licensed the technology from Palmer Industries. They had originally developed the technology for healthcare. We were attempting to reprogram them for use in the automotive industry.

JOE  
Tiny robots in cars?

TINA  
The thought behind it would be to use the nanites to perform self-maintenance on the vehicle. And that was just the beginning.

Barry of course is nerding out in all sorts of excitement.

BARRY  
The implications are endless! Think about it. A satellite wouldn't need a space launch for repairs! 

JOE  
So... Like a self-repairing machine.

BARRY  
Exactly. In the right circumstances, any mechanical device could run forever.

Tina puts her handprint on a panel and the door opens into the lab.

TINA  
Like you said, the opportunities are endless. However when my staff arrived this morning...

She gestures to a vault with an open door. It's empty.

BARRY  
Wow. Okay.

JOE  
Time for you to get to work.

BARRY  
Right.

Barry begins to inspect the vault. The officer from the previous scene appears with a portable hard drive. In the meantime Barry has found something that looks like a large snake scale on the floor. He places it in an evidence bag.

JOE  
What'd you find?

OFFICER  
Wiped clean.

BARRY  
Well I know someone who can help with that.

TINA  
Your friends at STAR labs?

BARRY  
Even better.

JOE  
Find something?

BARRY  
Yeah. No prints but someone left behind this.

Tina and Joe look at the scale in the evidence bag and make disgusted faces.

JOE  
What is that?

TINA  
Looks like a snake scale.

BARRY  
Too big for that.

JOE  
Great. First telepathic gorillas, then walking sharks and now a giant snake that steals tiny robots.

BARRY  
Now _this_ I will take to Star Labs. I'll let you know when I find something.

JOE  
You do that.

Barry leaves.

TINA  
So. Giant snakes. That's the world we live in now.

JOE  
I guess. I tell you this, we start getting giant rats, I'm out of this town.

Tina chuckles as Joe walks out of the lab.

EXT. STAR LABS

Cisco is sulking in front of a monitor while Barry and Caitlin are looking at a DNA profile on a main monitor.

CISCO  
I can't believe you went to her for this.

Barry and Caitlin look back and roll their eyes at Cisco.

BARRY  
C'mon, Cisco. You know she's the right person for this job.

CISCO  
Still hurts.

FELICITY  
(OS)  
Awww. Poor Ramon.

The POV changes and we see Felicity on the monitor Cisco is working at. Behind the monitor we see Harry Wells working on his own experiment.

FELICITY  
Don't make me feel bad just because I'm a better hacker than you.

Cisco scowls.

HARRY  
(Not looking up from his work)  
Gee, Ramon. And here I thought you were an enlightened individual and could handle working with a woman more talented than you.

Cisco glares at Harry. He picks up the Energy Booster cup from the table and sucks on the straw. It's makes the annoying gurgling sound that happens when the cup is virtually empty. He keeps it up for a good five seconds. Harry glares back at Cisco. Cisco smirks. He feels vindicated. Felicity rolls her eyes on the monitor.

 

FELIICTY  
Tell you what, Cisco. Next time I need a really cool high-tech arrow for Oliver, you're my first call. Deal?

CISCO  
Deal!

CAITLIN  
Found something.

BARRY  
What?

Caitlin works the keyboard and two strands of DNA separate and come to the forefront of the monitor.

CAITLIN  
First? Not a giant snake. This DNA strand over here is distinctly human.

BARRY  
A human with scales?

The last statement makes Harry freeze in place. Concern is etched on his face. He sits and listens as Barry and Caitlin continue their conversation.

CAITLIN  
Kind of. See this other strand? It resembles DNA structures in various reptiles. 

Harry closes his eyes. He has a pained expression on his face.

CAITLIN  
Specifically ones-

Harry finishes her sentence

HARRY  
Specifically ones with regenerative abilities.

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco all turn and look at Harry with confusion.

FELICITY  
Did I miss something? Something is going on there.

HARRY  
Cisco, take the hard drives and look at it under microscopic imager.

CISCO  
Why?

HARRY  
Just do it!

Cisco sighs and picks up the hard drive and takes it to some kind of camera like device.

BARRY  
What are you thinking?

HARRY  
I think I know who broke into Mercury labs.

CISCO  
Okay. I think I got something.

An image appears on the main monitor. Little tiny itty bitty robotic spiders appear.

CAITLIN  
What is that?

HARRY  
Nanites.

BARRY  
You mean the ones that were stolen?

FELICITY  
(From the monitor)  
Nope! I can see them and they are definitely not the ones that came from Palmer Technologies.

CISCO  
Wait. How can you see this?

FELICITY  
Hello! Hacker.

Cisco scowls at that.

BARRY  
Well if they're not from the lab then who made these?

HARRY  
I can tell you.

CISCO  
(exasperated)  
Then why don't you?

HARRY  
I did. I built these.

Off of everyone's amazed reaction we...

END ACT II


	3. Act III

Harry is standing in front of a monitor. On the monitor is Anthony Ivo's picture of him looking completely normal.

HARRY  
This is Anthony Ivo. He worked for me at Star Labs on my world. He was a gifted in multiple fields including biology, exobiology and cybernetics. Also he turned out to be certifiably insane.

FELICITY  
(on a monitor)  
We had a version of him here too. He and Oliver had a run in at Lian Yu but he definitely didn't have any scales.

HARRY  
He didn't start off that way with me either. After his wife died he became obsessed with death and devoted all his efforts to developing a way to become immortal.

CISCO  
Good thing he didn't have a thing for killing hawk people

Harry gives Cisco a look and continues on.

HARRY  
Eventually he created a serum which supposedly gave him immortality however there were side effects.

Harry punches a button and the normal looking IVO disappears an is replaced by the scaly & disfigured version seen earlier.

CAITLIN & FELICITY  
Ew.

HARRY  
He then started to build a cybernetic body in which to transfer his own mind into. 

Another image on a monitor showing a picture of the Android.

HARRY  
The android uses advanced nanotechnology in order to assimilate information and processes from any type of technology available.

CISCO  
Which you made.

HARRY  
Which he stole. He was working for STAR labs when he was caught. He was arrested and put in jail. He must have escaped recently and recovered the android before making his way here.

BARRY  
To come after you.

HARRY  
Most likely.

CAITLIN  
But why the break in at Mercury labs.

HARRY  
I have a theory. In order for Ivo to merge with his machine he'll need a bio-molecular interface into the existing nanotechnology.

CAITLIN  
Which he'll have because the original intent of Palmer's nanotechnology-

FELICITY  
(Finishing for Caitlin)  
Was for interfacing and resolving medical issues without surgery.

BARRY  
So what do you think his next move is?

Emergency klaxons go off. Everyone but Harry scrambles to a monitoring station. Harry is calm and cool as if he expected this to happen.

HARRY  
Offhand I'd say he'd probably come after me and have his revenge for firing him and ruining his life. Just an educated guess.

Cisco in the meantime has brought up a monitor. Outside shows the android raising his arms and emitting laser blasts against Star Labs.

CISCO  
Whoa. Do you see that?

CAITLIN  
This is amazing. This is way beyond our current capabilities.

Another blast shakes the building.

HARRY  
And is currently attacking the building. You know. Just in case you missed that part.

Everyone looks to Barry.

BARRY  
Time to suit up.

INT. CENTRAL CITY PICTURE NEWS

Iris is sitting in a conference room at a table looking rather bored. Across from her is Booster Gold, in costume and looking smug and full of himself.

BOOSTER  
-And after I saved the Mayor's life I guess he decided to give me my own key to the city. It's astonishing how quickly I've been able to establish myself here.

Iris is so not impressed.

IRIS  
Yes. Truly it is.

BOOSTER  
... You don't seem too astonished.

IRIS  
Oh. I do. Just like you've already had a drink named after you at Jitters.

BOOSTER  
Like the Flash.

IRIS  
Not to mention a little doll.

BOOSTER  
(Correcting)  
Action figure. Like the Flash.

IRIS  
Yes. But the Flash isn't getting endorsement checks for them. Nor does he have endorsements for toothpaste, Flakies cereal, Big Belly Burgers, Soder Cola.

Booster chuckles and takes off his gloves nonchalantly and picks up an Energy Booster cup of coffee. His flight ring from the Legion of Super Heroes exhibit can be seen.

BOOSTER  
Is that what this is all about?

IRIS  
You're using your good deeds to make money.

BOOSTER  
And that's a bad thing?

IRIS  
I wouldn't call it exactly ethical.

BOOSTER  
Yes. I make money off my image. You think being a hero is easy? I have no day job. I'm always looking out for any kind of crime. So, yes. I make money. But I'm not greedy. Well... mostly not greedy. Because I'm a hero and I'm not hiding my identity, I'm a target for lawsuits. Every crime scene I appear at? Always some kind of damage and an insurance claim. Which my endorsements help cover. Not to mention Booster Gold International's charity football camp for needy kids.

Iris gives him a humorless smile.

IRIS  
Yes. About that open identity. Up until a month ago... Booster Gold aka Michael Carter does not seem to have ever existed.

Booster just gives Iris a winning smile.

BOOSTER  
Well, I have to have some air of mystery.

Booster chuckles. Iris does not. It's then that she notices the ring on Booster's finger. The one with the uppercase "L" on it.

IRIS  
Nice ring.

Booster eyebrows go up for a second before he realizes what she's talking about. He quickly starts putting on his gloves.

BOOSTER  
Oh. Thanks.

IRIS  
What's the "L" stand for?

Booster pauses as he tries to think of something.

BOOSTER  
Lucky?

He tries to disarm Iris with another winning smile. She's not having any of it.

Before she can ask another question an Editor runs into the room.

EDITOR  
Iris! We need to get you out to Star Labs! Some robot is attacking the place!

Booster is shocked.

BOOSTER  
Wait. What?

EDITOR  
I don't have anyone else who can go out there. The Flash is fighting the Robot and I need to get pictures and the story. I know you have connections over there. Can you do it?

Iris give Booster a tight-lipped smile.

BOOSTER  
Sorry, Mr. Gold. I'll have to reschedule.

Booster smiles as he gets up to leave the room.

BOOSTER  
Not a problem. Call my assistant and I'll be happy to make time for you.

Booster walks out of the room and clicks on his communicator on his wrist

BOOSTER  
(Hushed voice)  
Skeets!

SKEETS  
(Electronic)  
What is it Michael?

BOOSTER  
Why didn't you tell me that there was going to be an attack on STAR Labs today?

SKEETS  
I have no record of such an attack.

BOOSTER  
I'm standing here in the middle of the newsroom, Skeets! It's a robot attacking the building and the Flash is there. This is going to make headlines.

SKEETS  
I assure you that no such event has ever been recorded.

BOOSTER  
Okay. Okay. Look, I'm on my way to help the Flash. Double check your data banks and then call my publicist so we can make sure I get favorable press on this okay?

Booster walks off and we don't hear Skeets' response. However standing behind in the doorway is Iris who appears to have heard the entire thing.

EXT. OUTSIDE STAR LABS

Barry is running circles around the Android who keeps blasting away at him. Barry stops and throws a lightning bolt at Amazo. Energy crackles around the android and... nothing happens. It raises it's arms at Barry and blasts him a good ten feet backward.

FLASH  
Ow.

CISCO  
(Electronic)  
I can't believe that didn't work.

FLASH  
I think it just made him stronger. Any ideas, guys?

CISCO  
(Electronic)  
Maybe the super speed punch? Or maybe-

Sounds of energy blasts are heard and hit the android. Barry groans.

FLASH  
Oh, come on.

CAITLIN  
(Electronic)  
What's wrong?

FLASH  
Guess.

Booster lands right next to Barry.

BOOSTER  
Hi Flash! Looks like you could use a little help.

FLASH  
Uh...

Booster raises both his arms to blast at Amazo

FLASH  
No! Wait!

Booster fires full blast at the android, in a continuous stream of energy.

FLASH  
Stop! It absorbs energy!

Booster looks over at the Flash now looking panicked.

BOOSTER  
What?

Two large energy blasts hit Booster and Barry. Barry goes flying against a wall and falls to the ground. Booster's force field take the brunt of the blast and leaves him unsinged.

BOOSTER  
Whoa. Flash are you all right.

Flash looks up to see the android approaching Booster.

FLASH  
Look out!

Booster turns in time to see the android looming above him. He makes a fist and tries to punch Amazo. The android merely catches the punch with his hand.

AMAZO  
Detecting advanced technology. Energy Blasters. Assimilating.

A glow appears around the android's hand as he pulls information from Booster's blasters. Booster tries to punch the android again. He hurts his hand.

BOOSTER  
Ow!

HARRY  
(Electronic)  
Barry! What's going on?

FLASH  
He's got Booster! His hands are glowing!

Booster tries to fly off. The android grabs the hand where the flight ring is and the android's hand begins to glow.

AMAZO  
Anti-gravity and flight controls. Assimilating.

HARRY  
Booster must be using technology for all those powers! The Android can assimilate all those abilities if you he continues to maintain contact with Booster! You've got to separate them!

Amazo grabs the belt that Booster is wearing. Booster feebly tries to fend him off.

BOOSTER  
Let go!

AMAZO  
Ionized plasma displacement field. Assimilating.

The android's hand begins to glow. Barry runs at the android at full speed and pulls Booster away. They stand about ten feet away from the android.

FLASH  
You okay?

BOOSTER  
What just happened?!

FLASH  
It stole your abilities.

BOOSTER  
What?

FLASH  
Get out of here! I'll take care of this!

Suddenly the android's hand is on Barry's shoulder.

AMAZO  
Bio-enhanced organics. Enhanced speed. Assimilating.

The android's hand begins to glow. Barry screams in pain. 

INT. STAR LABS

Everyone is scrambling to monitors.

CISCO  
What just happened?

CAITLIN  
The Android is just touching him.

HARRY  
I think it's doing more than that.

Caitlin gasps. The realization has just hit her.

CAITLIN  
The nanites from Mercury Labs. It's trying to duplicate Barry's speed. 

EXT. STAR LABS (CONTINUOUS)

Barry has fallen to his knees as he continues to scream in pain.

Booster in a moment of panic looks at Barry and then jumps into the air and flies at the android at high speed knocking it away from Barry and into the water. Booster lands and helps Barry to his feet.

BOOSTER  
Are you okay.

FLASH  
I think so.

CAITLIN  
(Electronic)  
Barry! Get out of there! We think the Android stole your speed ability.

There's a flash of lightning and the Android appears in front of them.

FLASH  
That's not good.

INT. IVO's HIDEOUT

It appears to be an abandoned warehouse with a large amount of computer hardware sitting in the middle of it. Ivo sits at workstation watching a monitor. It shows everything from the android's POV.

IVO  
That's enough for now. Our field test was more than a success. Come home for further analysis.

EXT. OUTSIDE STAR LABS

The android looks down at Booster and Flash and then zooms off at super speed.

BOOSTER  
Uh. Oh.

FLASH  
That's not good at all.


	4. Act IV

INT. STAR LABS

Barry is in his Flash uniform standing behind Caitlin as she checks Booster for signs of damage.

BOOSTER  
I told you I'm fine.

CAITLIN  
Well, when you battle giant androids and get knocked around, you automatically get a free check-up at Star Labs. Not everyone has an accelerated healing factor.

BOOSTER  
No, just force fields and augmented strength. For all the good it did us.

FLASH  
(grudgingly)  
Well you couldn't know that thing had the ability to steal abilities.

BOOSTER  
(grumbling)  
I should have.

Flash gives a half-smile.

FLASH  
How? We just found out about Ivo.

IRIS  
(Offscreen)  
Because Buster here isn't from around here.

Everyone turns to see Iris standing in the doorway. Arms crossed. Looking pissed. Cisco is standing right behind her mirroring

BOOSTER  
(Correcting)  
It's Booster.

CISCO  
Busted is more like it.

Iris and Cisco step aside. Skeets is floating behind them. Booster freezes in horror. 

BOOSTER  
Skeets?

IRIS  
Mr. Carter here is from a time far far away in the future. He and his little droid here came back here to play hero by being at the right place at the right time by using their knowledge of future events.

SKEETS  
I'm sorry, Michael.

CISCO  
Iris figured something was funky during the interview and asked me to trace any communications going on and voila! Robot android from the future.

There's a clearing of a throat offscreen and Cisco turns to see Felicity looking at him knowingly. He sighs.

CISCO  
With a little help from Felicity.

FLASH  
Wait... you're from the future? You're not a hero?

Booster is busted and his features show it. Where he was once cocksure he now slumps.

BOOSTER  
I was a just a jock who lost it all and ended up working at the Flash museum as a janitor.

FLASH  
Flash museu... Wait. You're a janitor?!

BOOSTER  
But I don't want to be! I mean. I worked there for months cleaning all the exhibits about you. So when the chance came to be a hero... I took it.

CISCO  
And possibly altering the future! Those were things the Flash was supposed to do!

BOOSTER  
But I didn't steal his big stuff! I was just doing small things.

IRIS  
(sneering)  
For the publicity.

BOOSTER  
I was just trying to help! I swear!

CAITLIN  
And make money.

Booster turns to Barry.

BOOSTER  
Barry. You have to believe me.

Barry does a double take.

FLASH  
Wait. You know who I am?

BOOSTER  
Well... yeah. Hundreds of years in the future, you're a legend. 

Barry pauses for a moment.

FELICITY  
Barry, you're not believing this guy are you?

FLASH  
Okay, okay, okay. Hold on. Let's back off for a second.

Barry pulls back his cowl.

BARRY  
So you knew my secret identity the entire time?

Booster nods meekly. Barry sighs.

BARRY  
Ok. I get it. I mean... guys, let's give him a break. He wasn't trying to harm anyone and he could have sold out my identity at any time if he really wanted to make some money.

CISCO  
You trust this guy?

Barry turns and looks at Booster.

BARRY  
Yeah. I do.

Booster's winning smile returns.

BOOSTER  
Thanks Flash! Wow!

BARRY  
And while I don't condone knowing the future maybe we can use your friend here to figure out what Ivo's next step is and stop him.

SKEETS  
I'm afraid I can't help you there.

BOOSTER  
He's right. I can't figure it out. Ever since we came through the portal all his historical knowledge has been right on the money but we never knew anything about the robot attack here.

CAITLIN  
Did you say... time portal?

CISCO  
The new portal.

FELICITY  
He must have opened it up and then Ivo used it to get here

IRIS  
Causing a new timeline.

BOOSTER  
(Groaning)  
Which Skeets would have no record of.

BARRY  
(Sighs)  
So how are we going to figure out how to stop this guy?

SKEETS  
If you don't mind, I believe I may have a way of finding out.

BOOSTER  
Skeets? What are you thinking of?

SKEETS  
I've detected a deactivated artificial conciousness here in the building that I believe has chronological projection capabilities.

CISCO  
Gideon?

FELICITY  
Wait. Why didn't anyone tell me you had an aritificial consciousness here? That is so cool.

CAITLIN  
Well there's the small problem of it being future tech and we don't know how to turn it on.

BOOSTER  
Maybe we can help.

INT. TIME VAULT

The lights are on but no one is home. Except for Team Flash, Booster and Skeets.

CISCO  
This is it. I'm not sure how you can-

Skeets floats up to the wall and shoots a beam of light at the wall. Gideon appears

GIDEON  
Greetings Barry Allen.

CISCO  
I guess like that.

GIDEON  
How can I help you today?

SKEETS  
Do you have the ability to perform chronological variable calculations?

GIDEON  
Certainly.

SKEETS  
I would like to interface regarding recent events to perform such a calculation.

GIDEON  
Access port 52 and we can begin.

CISCO  
Okay. I'm pretty sure this is how skynet gets started.

Booster laughs.

CISCO  
Wait. You know about the Terminator?

BOOSTER  
Hey! It's a classic even in my day. 

Booster and Cisco fistbump.

BOOSTER  
You can't beat the original but the three hundreth and second reboot was pretty good.

CISCO  
Wait. Three hundreth and-

CAITLIN  
Shouldn't we be figuring out what's going on with Ivo?

Images of Ivo and AMAZO appear with various headlines.

GIDEON  
Analysis complete.

SKEETS  
A review of my database along with Gideon's predictive algorithms have confirmed that our appearance in this century has created a divergent timeline.

BOOSTER  
Wait. What?

GIDEON  
Use of the time portal caused a slight fracture in reality allowing Ivo and his android to come to this Earth where he is able to cause a good deal of problems in the future.

Booster is horrified.

BOOSTER  
I did this?

Booster turns to Barry.

BOOSTER  
I have to fix this!

BARRY  
I'm open to suggestions.

GIDEON  
Future events show that while Ivo's android inherits many powers over the years, it also inherits the weaknesses of those it steals from.

BARRY  
Yeah but what weakness do I have?

CISCO  
Inability to get drunk?

IRIS  
Can't tell when your mentor is really a bad guy?

BARRY  
(Insulted)  
Hey!

Iris shrugs in amusement.

CAITLIN  
Wait. Barry's metabolism. It takes a ton of calories just to keep him moving.

Barry turns to Booster looking elated.

BARRY  
We can wear down the Android by making it use its super-speed. That power source can't be infinite. After a while it has to slow down and we can smash it.

BOOSTER  
Did you say "we"?

BARRY  
Time for a Scarlet and Gold team up. Now we just have to find Ivo.

BOOSTER  
Any ideas how we do that?

BARRY  
Wells probably has a good idea where Ivo would establish a base of operations.

There's a slight pause as everyone looks around the room.

CISCO  
Has anybody noticed a recent lack of sarcasm?

INT. IVO'S HIDEOUT

Ivo is working over the android and muttering to himself. In the background a door to the warehouse opens. Wells appears in the doorway holding his big gun, trained on Ivo.

HARRY  
Hello Tony.

Ivo spins around and glares.

IVO  
You.

HARRY  
You're looking... creepy.

IVO  
All this is because of you.

HARRY  
You did this to yourself, Ivo. My only fault is I let this go on too long.

IVO  
Indeed. Amazo!

The android sits up right and turns to Harry. Harry fires his laser gun but the force field the android took from Booster activates.

HARRY  
Crap.

IVO  
AMAZO! Get him!

The android zooms over to Harry and hoists him into the air with one hand.

IVO  
I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Harrison.

HARRY  
Do me one favor, Tony? Give the android a different name.

IVO  
Kill him.

Suddenly a part of the roof caves in and Booster appears, hovering in mid air.

BOOSTER  
Never fear! Booster is here!

Harry rolls his eyes in disdain.

HARRY  
(Sarcasm)  
Great.

IVO  
Get him!

The android throws Harry to the ground and starts blasting away at Booster. The bolts deflect off of Booster's force field. Booster returns fire with his blasters.

Harry crawls over to his gun only for Ivo to put his foot down on it.

IVO  
I don't think so.

Ivo yanks Harry up from the ground and starts choking him against the wall. There's a blur of red and Ivo goes flying as Barry skids to a stop.

FLASH  
Whoa. That guy is heavier than I thought.

Wells picks up his gun and nods at where Booster and the android are blasting away at each other.

HARRY  
You take care of Amazo. I'll get Ivo.

FLASH  
No killing.

HARRY  
No promises.

BARRY  
Amazo?

HARRY  
I didn't name him! Go!

Barry zooms off and starts attacking the android. The android kicks in at superspeed and starts trying to fight off Booster and FLASH at the same time.

BOOSTER  
It's not working!

FLASH  
Keep trying!

INT. WAREHOUSE HALLWAY  
Harry runs down the hallway with his giant gun. There's a blast of energy and Harry dives behind a doorway.

IVO  
I'm going to enjoy killing you, Wells! You're going to pay for what happened to me!

HARRY  
Don't blame me for what happened!

IVO  
I was just trying to save my wife!

HARRY  
She was dead, Tony! Nothing you could have done would bring her back.

IVO  
I've learned more things in this world and the next that you could ever know, Wells. Immortality. Ressurection. It's all within my grasp!

HARRY  
You mean your scaley reptillian grasp?

Ivo howls and starts blasting away at Wells. Harry grimaces and hugs the floor.

HARRY  
Well that was stupid.

INT. MAIN WAREHOUSE

Booster and Flash are giving it their all but the android is shirking it off like it was nothing.

BOOSTER  
This isn't working!

FLASH  
We must have underestimated his power source. Guys? You got any ideas?

CISCO  
(OS)  
We're working on it!

INT. STAR LABS

Felicity is on the monitor while Caitlin and Cisco scramble away at monitors. Skeets is hovering between them.

FELICITY  
Okay. We got to do something before that crazy thing makes smears out of Barry and Booster.

CAITLIN  
Whatever is powering that thing is next to impossible to drain!

CISCO  
Wait! That think is made up of nanotech, right?

CAITLIN  
Right. What are you getting at?

FELICITY  
The palmer nanites!

CISCO  
If IVO implemented them without reconfiguring some of the access protocols

FELICITY  
We can hack the nanites and Goldblum that thing!

CAITLIN  
But how are we going to hack an android? It's not like evil lairs have wifi access all the time.

FELICITY  
You'd be surprised about that.

SKEETS  
Perhaps I can be of assistance.

INT. WAREHOUSE MAIN AREA

Booster and Flash are still fighting but to no use.

FLASH  
Okay. I'm running out of ideas.

BOOSTER  
I'm not quitting! I'm the reason this thing is here! And I'm going to stop it!

Booster stops firing and adjusts some controls on his gloves. A loud hum is heard.

FLASH  
What are you doing?

BOOSTER  
I'm overloading my blasters. Get Wells clear of the building.

FLASH  
I'm not going to let you do that!

Booster adjusts the blaster on his other hand and zooms down to tackle the android to the ground.

BOOSTER  
Get out of here!

FLASH  
I'm not leaving you!

Suddenly there's another hole in the roof where a small flying robot appears.

BOOSTER  
Skeets!

SKEETS  
If you don't mind, Michael, I believe we can solve this without harming anyone.

Flash runs and pulls Booster away. Skeets fires a beam at the Android and the android starts falling apart into its nanite components.

FLASH  
It's working!

Booster deactivates the overload on his blasters. Right before the upper half of the android starts to dissolve, it raises it's arms and fires at Skeets.

BOOSTER  
No!

Booster launches himself in the air and takes the blast for his robotic friend. The android drops and finally dissolves.

FLASH  
You all right?

BOOSTER  
I'm fine.

SKEETS  
Thank you for saving me, Booster.

Booster looks at his robotic friend with glee.

BOOSTER  
Hey! You called me Booster!

SKEETS  
It seems... appropriate.

In the background there's the sound of laser blasts. There's a garbled scream. Flash and Booster look at each other and zoom off.

INT. WAREHOUSE HALLWAY

Harry is standing over the smoking remains of Ivo. Flash and Booster appear next to him.

FLASH  
I thought we said no killing.

HARRY  
No one here is dead. Take a closer look.

Barry leans down and it's then we see that the body of Ivo contains a lot of metallic parts.

BARRY  
A robot?

HARRY  
Did I mention he builds robots that look like him so he can escape?

BARRY  
(deadpan)  
No. You didn't.

HARRY  
(deadpan)  
Well. He does.

BOOSTER  
Well at least we stopped the android.

HARRY  
(Still deadpan)  
Yeah. Good job, Buster.

BOOSTER  
It's Booster.

Harry rolls his eyes and walks away.

HARRY  
Whatever.

INT. STAR LABS - PRISON AREA

Booster and Barry are putting the android's remains away in one of the cells.

BOOSTER  
You sure this is necessary?

BARRY  
No but a stitch in time.

BOOSTER  
Does what?

BARRY  
Never mind. So what's next for you?

BOOSTER  
Well, with Ivo still on the loose, I think it's my job now to track him down and bring him to justice. I already have Skeets analyzing current news stories to see if we can track him down.

BARRY  
Really? I was just getting used to having another hero hanging around Central City.

Booster chuckles.

BOOSTER  
Yeah, well I've come to realize there's only one hero for this town. And it's not me. I'm barely a hero.

Barry puts his hand on Booster's shoulder.

BARRY  
Look. I know you got off to a wrong start. But I saw what you tried to do at the warehouse. You were going to sacrifice yourself for others. And while it was probably a little over the top...

Booster rolls his eyes in amusement.

BARRY  
Your heart is in the right place.

BOOSTER  
Thanks Barry. Hey. If you ever need help?

Booster offers his hand for a handshake. Barry takes it and shakes it.

BARRY  
I know who to call.

Fade to black.


End file.
